


You wondered how you'd make it through//I wondered what was wrong with you...

by flickawhip



Series: Save The Best For Last ~ ExtremeWolf [1]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Beulah makes her last mistake...Francine needs a friend.





	You wondered how you'd make it through//I wondered what was wrong with you...

“Fran?”

The silence is full of sadness, Francine tucking herself tightly into the other woman’s arms, crying quietly, shaken and miserable. She hated that she had once given Beulah a chance to break her heart, and now the woman had gone a step further, exposing her to ridicule by blurting out just how not-straight she was. 

“Sweetheart... what’s wrong?”

The story had come out slowly, Francine’s voice shaky and weak, her fingers tangling a little into her friend’s shirt, holding closely to her, shivering even now. Her friend had sighed, stroking a hand through Francine’s hair again. 

“Baby... she’s not worth it... she’s not worth all these tears...”

“She was the only... the only time I’ve ever felt...”

“Say it...”

“I can’t...”

“Fran...”

The other woman’s voice is soft. 

“Say it... out loud.”

“I loved her... so much.”

“How do you feel about her now?”

“I... don’t know... she... she broke my heart...”


End file.
